Some Guys (Have all the luck)
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: Sam Evans has always been jealous of guys like Puck who can effortlessly flex and all the girls want him, guys like Mike with sweet dance moves, guys like Artie with soulful voices, but guys like Finn Hudson they have all the luck. Finchel then eventual Samchel


AN: I like Samchel. This is that and I love it.

Title: Some Guys Have All The Luck

Summary: Sam Evans has always been jealous of guys like Puck who can effortlessly flex and all the girls want him, guys like Mike with sweet dance moves, guys like Artie with soulful voices, but guys like Finn Hudson they have all the luck. Finchel then eventual Samchel.

SGHATL

I sit beside Puck on the couch playing video games with Finn sitting in the recliner eating a grilled cheese sandwich waiting for his turn to play. I groan as Puck shoots my character, throwing her arms in the air as celebration before throwing down his controller. I place mine down on the table as Finn puts his plate back in the right place and puts the empty plate down. We're suppose to be practicing for our glee song but when we decided that solos were better video games came into the play. Finn licks his lips as he picks up his beer and downs the last bit, tossing it over to Puck's trashcan beside the TV.

"Rachel wants to do some stupid musical, I mean, dude I don't wanna do 'Funny Girl'."

Puck nods, "Totally understand, but is she letting you touch her boobs?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then I say you do what she wants."

I look down, clenching my jaw, I don't like hearing them talk like this not about Rachel, she's pretty and smart and talented and special. Her boyfriend should be happy to do any ridiculous thing with her, anything at all. Like the cat calendar, Finn should have smile in it instead of looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. I run my fingers through my hair and look up at Finn as he keeps talking, I don't even think he really likes Rachel. Maybe I'm just jealous but it just seems like some guys have all the luck.

"I'm gonna go," I stand up, "I'll see you later."

I walk out without another word to them to either of them. I go out the back door and put my headphones in and head down the road, jamming my hands in my pockets. Maybe I'll go to the school and practice, it's usually open on Saturday for all the clubs. I nod my head to the song, maybe this is the one I'll sing in class. I'm not sure yet, I walk up to WHMS and cross the parking lot and head inside the school. I head down the halls and walk into the auditorium and get on the stage and unplug my iPod from the headphones and sit it on the speakers on top of the piano. I take out my ear buds and sit them down, dancing from side to side. I can't dance very well at all but I do try, but if I remember correctly Rod Stewart looked as if he was having an epileptic seizure for most of the dance break. This song means a lot to me, not as important 'Don't Rain On My Parade' is too Rachel but it pretty much screams how I feel. I hope she likes it.

The thing about our glee club is we all end up with crushes on one another, it's mostly due a lot of hormones in the same room as socially awkward kids. I don't think I'm breaking bro code, I mean maybe I am but Puck got Quinn pregnant and Finn totally hooked up with Santana, so bro code doesn't really exist in the choir room. Well, if it does show choir kids don't stick to it.

SGHATL

I walk into school wearing white skinny jeans, a black button down shirt tucked in, and a white blacker with red vans, mostly because it's hard to find the exact outfit. I had to change right before the last class of the day and glee so I can be ready. I've already eaten lunch and chocolate and my pudding so I'm ready to go. There's no way I can make a mess and if someone throws a slushy on me I'm kicking their ass, bottom line. I'm gonna beat the crap outta them for ruining my clothes.

"Sam, you look nice, what are you dressed up for?"

I smile and take her books, "Thanks, Rachel. It's my turn to sing today."

"Unrequited love songs. Wonderful choice, I think Mr. Schue could have picked a better topic but this is a great way for us to...am I talking too much? I've been trying to work on it. Finn says I talk too much and that it throws people off..."

I smile holding the door open for her, "It's cool, Rachel. You don't talk that much."

She grins and I follow her, sitting beside her as she continues to talk. This is the only class I have with Rachel, chemistry. I'm not sure how I ended up in Chemistry because I'm pretty sure I didn't sign up for it but it's cool. I like the beakers and learning about combustibles. It's kinda how I feel about Rachel, like we're combustible in a good way. It's like when you mix the right chemicals together and suddenly you have the perfect little potion mixed together that can cure cancer. I have a huge crush on Rachel, it's obvious. That's what Santana and Brittany told me at Breadstix one night. They said my crush on Rachel was as obvious as my brief crush on Quinn.

Brittany told me that when I look at Rachel my eyes get all googly and wild. She said that when I smiled at Rachel it was like I was looking at no one else. Santana said that it was nerd love at first nerd sight when Rachel sneaked out with me during a Regional contest to play DDR in Time Square. I wonder if Rachel knows that I have a crush on her because that would be awkward. I mean I'm friends with her boyfriend.

"Sam, can we share your book? I think I left mine in Finn's truck."

I smile, "Sure thing."

I open the book and put it in the middle, she scoots her chair closer and her leg brushes against mine. Her arm touches mine, I look at her, combustible. My finger moves over hers and she looks at me, we hold eye contact as she grins and holds my hand.

"Thank you, Sam."

"I'll do anything for you, Rachel."

I absolutely mean it.

SGHATL

I'm always nervous before I sing but this is really nerve wrecking, I have the sheet hanging up and it's black and white like in the Rod Stewart music video. I smile at them as the music starts and I start dancing and put on my sunglasses and keep moving through the room.

"_Some guys have all the luck, some guys have all the pain. Some guys get all the breaks, some guys do __nothing but complain." _I pull off my sunglasses and smile at Brittany as she jumps up to dance with me.

Brittany is the best person to have dance with me, it balances out the fact that I don't have the greatest moves but Brittany sure can. I watch her walk over to Rachel and pull her up from her chair, pushing her toward me, with a wink as she pairs everyone off -pairing herself with Finn.

"_Someone to take on a walk by the lake, Lord let it be me." _ I spin her around, _"Someone who's shy, someone who'll cry at sad movies. I know I would I die if I ever found she was fooling me." _

The way she smiles at me makes my heart really start to pound in my chest and I just wanna kiss her but I don't. I just keep dancing with her, I peek over at Brittany and she has Finn preoccupied with trying to keep up with her movies.

"_But if you were here with me, I'd feel so happy I could cry. You are so dear to me, I just can't let you say goodbye." _

As the music fades out I lift Rachel off the ground and spin her around, letting her back on the ground. We hold eye contact for a moment before Schue puts his hands on our shoulders.

"That was great, Sam. Male lead for Nationals, Sam Evans."

SGHATL

I sit on the bleachers in basketball shorts and my WHMS gym shirt, swimming practices are always after glee and they make me so tired. My hair is wet and I can see Finn and the guys practicing on the field but I don't see Rachel watching like she always is.

"Sam?"

I look over my shoulder, "Hi, Rachel, how's it going?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Um..."

"Sam, honesty is the only way this will work."

"What? Aren't you with Finn?"

"He tried to bargain on touching my breast to sing a duet with me from 'Spring Awakening'. Long story short, we decided it was best to end it."

I stare at her, "You both decided?"

"I decided and he got mad and walked off to football practice. Now, Samuel, do you like me?"

I nod, "Yeah."

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek, I can feel my grin double in size -which is huge- and she ruffles my hair.

"See you at 8?"

I nod, "Sure...why?"

"You're taking me on a date. I'll see you later, Sam." She walks down the bleachers, "Wonderful song choice, we can totally work on your dances moves but your voice is flawless."

I smile watching her walk off, I jump on the bleachers and throw my arms in the air. Score.

AN: I was thinking of doing some one shots in the Samchel verse

Let me know what you think


End file.
